Chains of Melody
by strawberypocky
Summary: Mimi is taking baby steps, trying to be Japan's singing idol! But why did she end up sharing an apartment with her new manager, Ishida Yamato? Tachikawa develops a crush on him...but Yamato seems interested in someone else. LOVE TRIANGLES!


**Chains of Melody**

chapter 001 : dream come true!

With patience, anyone can gaze up at the blue sky,  
And fly high and free.  
And fly high and free.  
And in your heart, let a flower bloom…

***

"Ohmigod! I can't believe this is our chance to be idols! Us- average school girls can be rising stars one day!" A strawberry blonde gushed, eyes shining dreamily.

"Mimi-chan…think of the chances against all these people," Sora gestured her hand to the long line of auditioning individuals. "Do you think one of us can really make it?"

"Aw, lighten up Sora! Of course we have a chance." Mimi studied the nearby contestants. "In fact, I think we have a higher possibility of becoming singers than most of the people here!" Her chipper voice made the redhead smile slightly.

"Yea, I guess so…"

"Number 24!" The judge yelled.

Mimi glanced down at her card and gasped. "Eep! That's me!" She bit her bottom lip nervously, looking at Sora for support.

"You'll do great, Mimi-chan. Just sing as if nobody's watching you." She advised her best friend, giving her an encouraging hug. "I'll be cheering for ya!" She winked as Mimi jogged to the stage.

The judge was pretty young; with flaming red hair and a pen twirling between his fingers. "Name?" he asked.

"Tachikawa Mimi."

"Age?"

"Uh…seventeen!" The girl lied, crossing her fingers behind her back. She knew that teenagers under sixteen were not allowed to enter the competition, and she had only just turned fifteen a few months ago.

"What song will you be singing?" The young man smiled stiffly, as he looked up from his papers.

She smiled, and merely replied: "A song I composed…called 'Myself'." Mimi circled her fingers around the microphone and began to sing, her eyes fluttering shut. A smile crept onto her lips.

"Like a lost child, crying and searching

But there was no such thing as forever

"It's okay if you don't believe in anyone" you whispered

Were the two of us really alike?

And I decided then I would protect you

Why can't I turn them to memories?

You're too far, too near for me to reach

The more I tell myself "I will forget"

The larger you loom in my thoughts

Why do I love you so much?

Your voice rings inside me so much it makes me sad

Just what it was that supported me so much

I realize it now from afar

Why do I love you so much?

It's so easy I just can't answer…"

Once the song ended, Mimi opened her eyes, the entire auditorium grew silent. She looked at the judges timidly. "Ano…was I that terrible?"

Marveling at her performance, an enthusiastic applause surged from the judge, who was smiling ear to ear.

"No! That was very moving! You know what? I think…" The judge faltered.

"I think you're our new Idol, Tachikawa Mimi."

***

"Congratulations, Mimi! You're a star!" Sora wiped away a stray tear and embraced the sobbing girl. "You're living your dream, Mi-chan." She stepped away, looking deeply into her friend's brown eyes. "You're really living it."

"I know! I know! I can't believe this is happening…it's almost too good to be true!" Mimi sniffed, rubbing her teary eyes with the back of her hand.

"So what's gonna happen now…?" the redhead smiled at her sadly. "Are you still going to school?"

Pouting, Mimi shook her head. "No," She admitted sadly. "But I promise I'll visit ya and the others every week!"

"As long as you're happy, Mi-chan. Then I'm happy as well!" Sora grinned and the two best friends collapsed into giggles and tears.

***

"Hmm…Izumi Koushirou is the judge I met during the audition. I wonder why he wants me to meet him here out of all places," She murmured under her breath as she paused in front of a high-priced, trendy building complex. "Still! It's so sugoi! This place is like my dream home!" Mimi squeaked as she buzzed for Koushirou.

"Mimi, eh? Come on in!" Koushirou's energized voice piped over the intercom and the glass doors automatically opened.

Once arriving on the penthouse floor, the thrilled brunette found herself sitting on a leather sofa across from Koushirou, chatting easily.

"So you will be living in this flat…if that isn't a problem. Have you talked to your parents about this?" The young man smiled at her, raising a cup of black coffee to his lips.

"Hai! They allowed me to drop school and are using the money to pursue my career instead!" Mimi exclaimed, smiling brightly.

Impressed, Koushirou nodded. "Seems like your parents are very dedicated to your situation as well."

"Oh-oh yes. They very much are!"

The doorbell rung, interrupting their conversation. He glanced at his watch and mumbled an, "Oh!" before rushing to the door.

He came back, a pleasant grin on his face. "Mimi-chan, I would like you to meet your new manager….may I introduce you to:"

A cool looking blonde strolled into the living room, his cargo pants sweeping the floor.

"…Ishida Yamato."

The blue-eyed teenager nodded at Mimi awkwardly. "Yo."

'Eh? This hot guy is my manager-! He's perfect! I have a dream apartment, dream job…and possibly,' she inwardly squealed. 'A dream boyfriend to share my aspirations with! Kyaaa!'

Koushirou cleared his throat and smoothed his business suit. "As I was saying, Yamato will be staying with you in this apartment. He will organize your publicity, your concerts, your albums and etcetera."

"He's living with me?" Mimi yelped in astonishment, a noticeable blush tinting her cheeks. "R-really?"

"If you don't mind…" Smiling, Yamato stuck his hands in the pockets of his trousers. "It's not any difficulty, is it?"

"Not at all!" The girl blurted, beaming widely. "It's an honor for…eh, for my manager to settle down with me!"

The two gave Mimi a strange look, causing her cheeks to flush further. "Not- not settle down as in m-marriage…" She stuttered embarrassedly.

The redhead judge smiled regretfully before bidding goodbye. "Sorry, but I have to leave now. We'll be launching Mimi-chan's first appearance in exactly two weeks, so I'll see you then! Ja!"

The front door slammed shut and the residing two stared at each other.

"So…ready to show me what you got?" Yamato challenged her to sing, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"You bet!" Mimi replied, her heart bursting with happiness.

"I'm prepared to be an IDOL!"

***

Author's note: Hello minna-san! Thanks Ruby Mae for correcting me on that! XP He he. I got this inspiration from American Idol, with a mix of Full Moon wo Sagashite. But the story will NOT be based on Full Moon, it will be entirely different! Though it will have some love triangles. But the main couple I'm aiming for would probably be...Mimato! Anyway, reviews please if you think I should continue this fic! Arigato!


End file.
